Felo de se
by heylalaa
Summary: SaibaraEllen; — Pada umur ini, ia mencium pipi Ellen dan membisikkan kata cinta dengan pelan.


**Fandom:** Harvest Moon**  
Pairing: **Saibara/Ellen**  
Disclaimer: **HM © Natsume**  
Warning: **Spoiler, OOC, teen!Saibara, teen!Ellen, teen!Barley.**  
Challenge: **Under-Appreciated Pairing dan Four Season  
**Prompt: **Spring—Bloom and Gloom**  
Notes: **Karena Saibara dan Ellen dan hubungan mereka yang entah kenapa tidak berkembang sama sekali menyebabkan saya ingin membuat fic ini. Kalau abal, salahkan mereka berdua! /ditendang  
**Notes2: **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan informasi yang ada dalam fic ini. Maaf kalau OOC juga. Saya cari referensinya udah cukup lama, dan sekarang saya udah agak-agak lupa. Jadi—err, maaf.  
**Notes3: **Terinspirasi dari fic Bicho Raco, dengan pairing yang sama, berjudul Kasih Tak Sampai. :)

* * *

—**Felo-de-se—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Labirin penuh jebakan ini dimulai dengan satu hal: musim semi.

Musim pemberi kehidupan pada para toy flower, membangunkan helai-helai putih yang selalu menghiasi mahkota penuh keindahan itu tanpa bosan. Musim pembawa angin sejuk dan berbagai warna lembut lain ke halaman rumahmu yang dulunya hanya dihinggapi oleh bulir-bulir kecil salju. Musim penanda dimulainya kehidupan penuh dengan belaian selamat pagi, juga ciuman selamat tidur sebagai pengakhir hari untuk remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Sayangnya, tidak untuk kasus Saibara.

Karena hanya dengan satu musim semi, satu tatapan dan satu senyuman sebagai pembuka kisah di antara mereka, ia tahu bahwa sang gadis takkan bisa menerima cintanya.

Tidak sekarang. Tidak nanti. Tidak selamanya.

(Dan ia bertingkah seolah-olah hal itu tidak menyakitkan. Karena ia Saibara dan semestinya, senyuman Ellen tak dapat membuat hatinya terasa hancur.

Tidak seperti ini.)

* * *

Ia berumur sembilan tahun dan cengir gembira Ellen merekah lebar kala mereka bermain di halaman rumah Barley. Para sapi menggigiti setiap rerumputan segar yang ada, berjalan begitu lambat seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kegiatan ketiga anak kecil di sekitarnya. Berbagai wangi bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar tak jarang menggelitik hidung mereka dan menimbulkan rasa geli. Angin seakan tak mau kalah, bermain penuh semangat dengan rambut halus para bocah itu, menggoyangkan dan menerbangkan beberapa helai ke udara.

Satu bunga menarik perhatian Ellen. Begitu cantik dan menawan dengan bulu-bulu putih yang mengelilingi tubuh bagai sebuah syal. Berdiri gagah dan sangat elegan, di seberang sungai yang mengalir deras. Perlahan, tangan kecil Ellen terjulur, mencoba menggapai sang bunga.

Namun, yang ia dapatkan bukanlah bunga indah itu.

Melainkan sebuah kecelakaan. Oh, oh—ia terpeleset dan tenggelam ke dalam sungai.

Saibara menoleh ketika pekikan ketakutan mulai berkumandang, dan bola matanya membesar penuh keterkejutan. (Ia bahkan tak ingat apakah ia masih bernapas atau tidak. Yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah seorang Ellen, terbawa arus sungai dan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup.)

Mereka berlari dan menarik. Menarik dan menarik dan terus menarik. Tangisan melantun, mengiringi kerja keras mereka. Peluh keringat datang dan menghiasi wajah kedua lelaki itu.

Lalu, kala Barley dan Saibara berhasil menarik keluar Ellen, perempuan itu masih menangis. Begitu keras dan kencang sehingga Barley berhenti mengeluarkan lelucon dan mulai mengalihkan pandangan. Saibara menggenggam kedua tangan Ellen, mencoba menyelimuti dengan kehangatan telapak tangannya sendiri. Berharap dalam bisu agar tetes-tetes airmata Ellen menguap dan senyum bagai malaikat kembali menghampiri dunia kelam ini.

Namun Ellen tidak juga berhenti terisak.

Sementara Saibara terdiam, berpikir bahwa mungkin, ia tidaklah cukup sebagai alasan bagi Ellen untuk tersenyum.

* * *

Ia berumur tiga belas tahun, dan untuk pertama kalinya Saibara menyadari arti dari tatapan yang Barley lontarkan kepada Ellen.

Hanya kepada Ellen.

Dan ia juga menyadari bagaimana pandangan itu berbeda dengan apa yang Ellen berikan kepada Barley (dan juga kepadanya).

Barley memandang Ellen bagai permata terindah yang pernah ia temukan.

Sementara Ellen menatap seolah-olah Barley (dan dirinya) adalah sekumpulan bunga cantik yang dipeluk oleh lengan kokoh halaman rumahnya. Yang selalu ia beri air penyegar dahaga setiap hari, yang terus menerus ia beri nutrisi dan ia pandangi dengan senyum terlukis di wajah oval.

Tetapi, semua itu tidaklah cukup. Tidak untuk Barley, tidak untuk Saibara.

Mereka bukanlah bunga yang ia simpan di dalam vas elok berwarna biru. Bukan sang bunga beruntung yang terpatri di tempat istimewa: di samping tempat tidurnya. Bukan bunga yang menyambut pertama kali kala burung-burung berkicau riang. Bukan bunga yang membisikkan kalimat selamat malam ketika bintang mulai menghiasi kegelapan dunia.

Bukan dirinya, bukan Barley, yang mendapatkan posisi istimewa itu.

Mereka hanya berada di tangga kedua.

Dan untuk kali pertama, Saibara menyadari bahwa ada saatnya ketika ia tak mau berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Barley.

* * *

Ia berumur lima belas tahun kala mereka menaiki gunung (dan segalanya mulai melangkah turun bagai matahari terbenam yang mereka pandangi berdua di sana).

Di tepi danau mereka terdiam, membiarkan keheningan mendominasi suasana di sekitar. Permukaan air di depan mereka benar-benar konstan, rata dan terlihat begitu tenang. Tak ada satu pun suara yang berani memecahkan kesunyian. Hanya ada angin yang mendesah pelan. Hanya ada rerumputan yang berdesir halus. Hanya ada berbagai bunga-bunga kecil yang berdiri lemas menunggu anugerah dari sang langit.

Hanya ada alam dan mereka berdua.

Helaan napas tiba-tiba merobek diamnya suasana. Suara Ellen.

Saibara menoleh, dan melihat tatapan mata perempuan itu terarah ke depan. Lurus dan penuh determinasi. Terlihat begitu jauh dan sulit untuk diraih.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang suster," kata Ellen perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tepat ke arah iris Saibara, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa menolong orang-orang yang kesulitan. Bukan hanya di sini, tapi juga di luar sana."

Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa, itu yang Saibara rasakan sekarang. Ia menatap datar, kerutan bingung mulai muncul di dahi, lalu kembali melempar tatapannya ke arah depan. "Ah, itu... bagus."

Ellen mengangguk gembira menanggapi balasan Saibara. Ia mengikuti arah penglihatan Saibara, sementara tangannya mulai memainkan rambut cokelat panjang yang menari mengikuti irama sang angin. "Ya! Karena itu, aku ingin belajar mengenai ilmu kesehatan ini di luar kota."

Kali ini matanya benar-benar terbelalak. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan enam tahun lalu, saat Ellen tenggelam dan gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Lemah bagai bunga yang bergerak tanpa daya mengikuti tiupan angin.

Tapi kali ini semuanya berbeda.

Sekarang Ellen terlihat begitu kuat, tanpa ragu, penuh keteguhan dan semakin lama semakin terasa tak terjangkau.

(Dan yang ironis adalah, Saibara baru menyadarinya sekarang.)

Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada Ellen—_Aku masih di sini, menunggumu sementara kau malah berniat meninggalkanku?_ atau _Apa kau tidak memperdulikanku dan berniat membiarkanku terluka di desa ini? _atau _Apa aku tak cukup untukmu, sehingga kau pergi dan kabur dari sini?_—, namun ia tak mampu. Ia terlalu sayang kepada temannya itu, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, begitu." Dari semua kalimat yang bermunculan dan berputar, dua kata inilah yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan meluncur keluar. Walau begitu, ia berharap agar Ellen bisa menangkap sedikit kesedihan yang ia selipkan di antara huruf-huruf itu. Berdoa supaya Ellen mampu mendeteksi nada-nada kesal yang berusaha untuk ia keluarkan, namun tak bisa.

Sayang, yang Ellen lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Ia tiba-tiba mematahkan sebatang bunga dan memberikannya kepada Saibara. Sambil tertawa penuh kegembiraan, ia mendorong pelan bunga itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya. "Ambillah. Anggap ini sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku padamu, eh?"

Yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah pelukan ataupun senyuman sedih. Melainkan sebatang bunga patah. Sebatang moondrop patah dan tak berdaya.

"...ungkapan terima kasih?" tanya Saibara pelan seraya menerima bunga itu.

"Ya! Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang hal ini, kau tahu?"

Seharusnya kalimat itu mampu membuat Saibara terbang melayang di langit luas. Menimbulkan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut. Menyebabkan gejolak manis dan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

Tetapi yang saat ini ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehampaan.

Kemudian, ia membalas ucapan itu dengan satu anggukan pelan. Hanya satu kali, dan tidak terulang lagi. (Karena ia tak dapat mematahkan hatinya sebanyak dua kali, bukan?)

* * *

Ia berumur delapan belas tahun sewaktu Ellen akan melangkah pergi dari desa ini.

Kini ia berdiri di alun-alun kota, bersama Barley yang menggambarkan wajah kusut dan Ellen yang hanya bisa memasang mimik penyesalan sebagai topeng. Barley berdiri di dekat Ellen dan memandangi mata cokelat susu perempuan itu dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ellen membalas tatapan itu dan memiringkan kepala seakan ia tidak mengerti dengan tatapan lurus yang Barley lontarkan.

Sedangkan Saibara hanya berdiri di pinggir. Menunggu dan terus menunggu.

"Jadi... kau akan pergi sekarang." Hanya itu yang dapat Saibara katakan.

Senyuman Ellen kembali hadir di atas wajah simetris, dan ia mulai berputar di alun-alun kota untuk menumpahkan rasa gembira yang begitu meluap.

(Sementara Saibara ingin menghancurkan segala hal yang ada di sekitar untuk menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya. Ia ingin berteriak, bertanya dan mengguncang-guncang bahu perempuan itu seolah-olah semua ini adalah salahnya.

Namun ia tak mampu. Takkan pernah mampu.)

"Aku akan merindukanmu, kau tahu," ujar Barley cepat, tangan terkepal dan dahi berkerut.

Sementara Ellen, ia mulai menghentikan tarian, menarik segala aura senang dan melukiskan hitam di sekelilingnya. (Kemudian Saibara mulai berpikir, apabila ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama, akankah Ellen menghentikan tariannya?)

"Aku akan menulis surat untukmu, Barley." Sambil berbicara seperti itu, ia memeluk Barley. Erat dan hangat dan menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Ellen melepaskan, tidak menyadari ekspresi sedih Barley, kemudian menoleh kepada Saibara. "Kau juga, Saibara."

Kali ini, Ellen merangkulnya, mengaitkan jemari-jemari lentik kepada pundak lebar Saibara. Berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua dalam satu rangkulan yang singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Saibara mengingat segala hal yang ada pada diri Ellen. Rambut panjang kecoklatan yang lembut, bahu dan leher yang ramping, punggung yang halus, juga bau harum yang merebak dari tubuh gadis itu.

Bau musim semi (yang terasa seperti musim dingin bagi Saibara).

Kemudian, ketika segalanya mulai merenggang dan terlepas, senyum indah kembali menari di bibir. Dan kala perempuan itu membalikkan punggung, melangkah pergi dan mencoba untuk meraih mimpi yang jauh, Ellen sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak sekali pun.

* * *

Ia berumur dua puluh tahun dan pandangannya tak pernah sedikit pun terlepas dari sebuah bunga kering. Bunga yang ia selipkan di antara lembaran-lembaran buku. Bunga yang terus ia jaga dan selalu mampu membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Seolah-olah ada beribu jarum yang menusuk kalbu. Seakan ada seorang perempuan yang datang dan merobek hatinya, kemudian pergi tanpa mengembalikan segala hal yang telah ia ambil.

Dulu ia pernah mendengar orang-orang berkata bahwa sebatang bunga selalu menjadi penanda kemunculan seseorang yang akan menyimpan hatimu, sementara kau memiliki hatinya. Bagaikan lonceng yang berdentang indah di telingamu, berserta bisikan-bisikan halus dan kata-kata '_aku bersedia_' yang terlontar dengan lembut. Awal dari sebuah rentetan kisah manis yang akan kau ceritakan kepada anakmu suatu hari nanti.

Tapi Saibara tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu.

Karena bunga selalu membawakan kesedihan. Selalu, selalu menghancurkan hatinya dan membunuh emosi yang hadir di wajah keras.

Seperti bunga moondrop kering ini.

Dan bunga lain yang telah pergi (namun selalu hadir di setiap mimpi indahnya).

* * *

Ia berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dan Barley mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah.

Saibara adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui akan berita ini. Ellen adalah yang kedua.

Saat ia menginjak umur ini, pada musim semi di mana langit menatap cerah, sementara matahari tersenyum begitu lebar dan menyilaukan, ia melihat punggung Barley berbalik. Ia menatap bagaimana ia menggandeng jemari kecil sang pengantin dan mencium lembut bibir merah yang menggoda. Ia masih hafal momen-momen istimewa di mana Barley menarik lengan putih gadis itu dan mengajaknya keluar dari gereja dengan langkah semangat.

Saibara masih ingat saat karangan bunga pengantin itu terlempar, dan Ellenlah yang menangkapnya. Ia masih dapat menggambarkan bagaimana mata Ellen memerah dan bulir airmata mulai membanjiri wajah. Ia masih mampu membayangkan bagaimana Ellen tersenyum hambar saat Barley melangkah bersama pendamping hidupnya, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang.

Namun ia tidak mampu mengingat sebagaimana sakit hatinya ketika melihat Ellen memegang bunga itu dengan erat. Kemudian menangis perlahan.

(Saibara berharap bahwa itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Airmata penjelmaan rasa senang untuk sang sahabat yang kini telah membuka lembaran baru terlebih dahulu.

Bukan tangisan patah hati.)

* * *

Ia berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun kala Barley menyampaikan berita itu.

Berita bahwa Ellen akan menikah.

(Ia seharusnya senang. Menyambut semua ini dengan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan dan pelukan hangat yang pernah Ellen berikan kepadanya. Ia seharusnya mampu menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada dan perasaan lega.

Bukannya perasaan kecewa, kesal, benci, atau putus asa.)

Barley mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan. Peluh keringat menghiasi dahi, sedangkan ekspresi kaku turut bermain di wajah. Ia menggaruk-garuk hidung sembari melanjutkan cerita dengan sabar, memilih kosakata yang ia anggap tidak akan menyakiti hati sahabat kecil di hadapannya ini.

Ia bilang, calon suaminya adalah seorang teman kerja yang merupakan seorang dokter. Dokter yang akan mendapatkan masa depan cerah. Lelaki yang sama seperti Ellen: berkeinginan untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang dari segala penyakit, berharap usahanya mampu menebarkan benih-benih kebahagiaan di hati setiap pasien.

(Tidak seperti dirinya. Tersenyum saja sulit. Menunjukkan rasa cinta saja tak mampu. Apalagi membahagiakan orang lain?)

Kala malam tiba, Saibara terduduk di atas meja dan menatap pigura berisi tiga sosok kecil. Bocah-bocah polos yang kini telah beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengembangkan sayap mereka untuk membelah angkasa.

Dan ia mulai mempertanyakan banyak hal. Seperti, apakah Barley telah berhenti memandangi foto ini? Apakah Ellen masih menyimpan selembar kertas lusuh ini di sela-sela buku hariannya? Atau... mungkinkah kini tinggal ia yang masih terperangkap dalam masa lalu, sementara temannya telah melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?

Lalu, ia membuka buku usangnya dan mulai mencari bunga moondrop pemberian Ellen. Ia menyentuh bunga itu, berusaha mencium wangi musim semi yang telah pudar, kemudian berpura-pura seolah ia tidak sedang menangisi apa pun.

Esoknya, ia terbangun dengan kantung hitam di bawah mata.

* * *

Ia berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun kala surat undangan itu masuk ke dalam kotak posnya. Amplop berbahan halus, dengan hiasan indah berwarna emas di setiap sudut. Nama Ellen ditulis dengan begitu cantik, bersanding manis bersama nama pasangan yang akan menggenggam tangan dan mengucapkan janji setia di hadapan semua orang nanti.

Sewaktu ia mendekatkan surat itu kepada indera penciumannya, harum yang begitu familiar mulai menggelitik hidung. Wangi yang menimbulkan perasaan rindu. Wangi yang menumpahkan segala rasa gundah dan sakit yang selama ini telah Saibara kunci dalam-dalam.

Wangi musim semi.

Wangi Ellen.

Setelah itu ia mengambil buku usangnya, membuka setiap halaman, kemudian menyimpan undangan itu bersama dengan bunga moondrop pemberian Ellen.

(Ia tidak pernah lagi menyentuh buku itu.)

* * *

Ia berumur tiga puluh tahun kala Ellen memegang lengannya dan melangkah menuju altar. Ia berumur tiga puluh tahun sewaktu ia melihat tangisan bahagia Ellen mengalir perlahan sementara bibir mulai melontarkan dua kata yang akan mengikat cinta dalam kekekalan. Ia berumur tiga puluh tahun saat ia menatap seorang lelaki (yang bukanlah dirinya) menekankan bibir kepada Ellen dan menyatukan perasaan mereka di depan semua orang.

Di umur ini, ia mencium pipi Ellen dan membisikkan kata cinta dengan pelan.

Ellen tersenyum membalasnya. Senyum yang selama ini selalu menebarkan euforia sekaligus mematahkan hatinya berkali-kali. Senyum yang begitu ia rindukan, yang ingin ia abadikan dan ia miliki seorang diri—namun kini semuanya telah terlambat.

Setelah itu Ellen melempar karangan bunganya, memberikan harapan kepada para perempuan yang langsung berlarian untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Namun bunga itu seolah mendengar harapan sang pengantin—mengabulkan keinginan Ellen.

Karangan bunga itu jatuh ke tangan Saibara, dan Ellen tersenyum bagai malaikat.

Kemudian, sewaktu Ellen melangkah bersama dengan suaminya, tangan saling bertaut dan kepala bersandar pada pundak sang lelaki, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Saibara.

Hanya sekilas. Begitu singkat dan sebentar. Mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang mampu melihat gerakan itu. Namun Saibara menyadarinya, dan itulah yang terpenting. Tatapan lembut, sedih, dan menenangkan yang Ellen lontarkan hanya padanya.

Pandangan yang seakan ingin menyampaikan berjuta kata maaf yang tak mampu disampaikan bibir.

Lalu, Saibara menggenggam erat karangan bunga itu.

Dan pergi.

* * *

Kisah ini pun ditutup dengan satu hal yang sama: musim semi.

Dan hanya dengan satu musim semi, satu tatapan dan satu bunga, Saibara tahu akan satu hal yang absolut.

Sang gadis takkan bisa menerima cintanya.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes4: **Saya tahu ini abal banget. Nggak, saya tahu. Pasti banyak kekurangan. Pertama, saya bingung soal karakterisasi. Kedua, saya bingung soal format. Ketiga, saya bingung soal deskripsi dan diksi. Keempat, kepala saya pusing. /ditampar  
**Notes5: **Semoga promptnya tergambarkan dengan baik. Er—umur itu untuk menunjukkan kalau musimnya itu musim semi. Saibara ulang tahun tanggal 11 Spring, kan? Dan prompt Bloom and Gloom itu saya terjemahkan bagaimana saat musim semi, di mana bunga bermekaran dan harum semerbak bertebaran, Saibara malah mendapatkan kesedihan setiap saat karena kebebalan Ellen.  
**Notes6: **Errmm—mau memberikan review? Saya bener-bener butuh koreksi banget buat fic ini, kayaknya, haha. -_-


End file.
